


Level 13

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mild Language, Their Love Is So, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Level 13 had never interested him until now.





	1. Chapter 1

The air reeks of greasy junk food, perfume, blood and sweat; level 13 is a part of Vought Homelander has never seen before. He's heard it whispered about by other supes until today none of those rumours surrounding the level were of any interest to him.

Madelyn had arrived at work with hair dripping wet from the rain; cheeks flushed pink from the cold. He had been waiting, how had Black Noir described it "Like a puppy waiting for its owner to get home," for her. He had resented the description despite its accuracy.

She barely looked at him, too much of hurry and it made his stomach ache that she was too busy for him. 

He spied on her in her office, listening to phone call after a phone call with her voice fake and cheery then to genuine excitement which piqued his interest. 

"Level thirteen, in an hour and make sure she's conscious," her eyes sparkled with feverish delight as she bit down on her bottom lip. He wishes he had a video of that moment.

Homelander had to know what had made her look like that. 

First, he tried spying through the walls to gain some sort of glance into level thirteen only to find he couldn't. Vought must have guessed he'd get curious sooner or later and lined it with zinc. The desire to know what she's doing took over his common sense; he's amazed at how easily the guards let him through when he told them "Stillwell wants to see me". 

Homelander doesn't like this place; it feels wrong in a way he can't explain. Not being able to use his x-ray vision makes him uncomfortable. 

But his super hearing is more sensitive. Whispers and whimpers sound like screams, but drowns them out and focuses on the one voice he wants to hear.

"All of this can be over once you have told me who you told Cleo," Madelyn's soft and calm voice hits his ears. "Vought doesn't like doing this to you. I hate it, your one of my heroes and I've put a lot of time and effort into you. It's why I don't understand why you would betray and threaten me,"

"When I get free I will kill you, you fucking bitch," Cleo hisses, yet Homelander can hear the fear in her voice. He wishes he could see what was going on. 

Madelyn let's out a sigh, the disappointed one that makes him feel like a nest of cobras are moving around his stomach. 

"I'm sorry you still feel that way," 

Cleo lets out an agonized scream and Homelander knows he should feel sympathy for her after all, she's like him, but instead, he's fascinated by what Vought has created to cause her pain; how they got someone who should be untouchable to scream like her body is being torn to pieces.

He knows when the screaming stop and hears Madelyn walking closer to the door he should walk away. It would be the smart thing to do, but he needs explanations, and he needs for Madelyn to give them.

If she's shocked that he's there her face doesn't show it. Instead, she seems slightly amused as he peers over her shoulder to see a bleeding Cleo.

"We'll talk in my office. You had lunch yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Madelyn dips her fries into her Strawberry milkshake. Homelander thinks it's gross, but he doesn't say it. She insisted they eat lunch before talking; he wasn't that hungry, but if it meant spending more time with her, then he was all for it. 

He has so many questions but knows pushing her would lead to her mask slipping back into place. All the truths she would tell would become lies. 

The silence between them isn't uncomfortable; he enjoys watching her openly just as much as he does secretly.

Her blue painted nails with Cleo's dried blood underneath, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear, how her tongue licks her lips are fascinating to him. 

Homelander knows he should be worried about Cleo after all she was one of the few people he considered a friend. But there is something about the way Madelyn looks at him that makes it so easy to forget that.

He blames Vogelbaum. Sure, he had given the birds and bees talk, warned him that lust was a weakness. But he never warned him that one day a single word from someone could make or break him.

"You haven't touched your food, something wrong with it?' Madelyn asks, in the voice he has come to recognise as she already knows the answer but just wants to hear him say it. 

"I'm not hungry, and we both know I'm not here for lunch," he replies in what he hopes is a convincing you don't affect me in any way tone. "What the fuck is going on level thirteen? And what did Cleo do?".

"When Vought first began they foresaw a time when some of their products might turn against them, and set up level thirteen to find ways to eliminate those products or at best keep them caged," and she's looking at him searching for something in his face, but he doesn't know what. "Given the way, you were raised this can't be news to you that Vought would do this,".

He knows she saw him flinch briefly at the mention of his childhood; this a game to her but he doesn't what the game is or the rules of it.

"Of course, so far they haven't been able to find anything to destroy you, but then two months ago the same could be said for Cleo and well... "

"What did she do? I mean I know she threatened you but I don't why or what she could have done that Vought would want her destroyed," Homelander asks with smugness about his invincibility and curiosity about his friend.

"She by accident stumbled across something that Vought would be ruined if it ever got out. No, I can't tell you or at least not yet," Madelyn tells him, and let's out long sigh. "I shouldn't have told you about level thirteen; you shouldn't have been playing spy, but given Cleo refuses to talk and I'm quickly running out of time I would like to try something and I need your help,".

He likes the way need rolled off her tongue as if she wouldn't say that word to just anyone. That it means more than words "I care about you," or "I love you,".

When she moves towards him like the snake in the garden of Eden, presses her palm gently against his cheek and smiles that without a word said between them they both know that whatever her plan is he'll do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is when we discover what Cleo found out, what her beef with Madelyn is and I'm excited to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo looks like shit. That's all he can think as he lays her half-unconscious body on the bed. Sweat and blood cling to her skin, on her left side a big chunk of flesh and ribs missing. Vought did a number on her. 

Homelander can't help but wonder how much of it was Madelyn's handy work. Had she only watched or had she sliced at Cleo's flesh with her lips twisted into a soft smile?

She's barely coherent, and he's not sure how long he'll have to playout Madelyn's plan and dislikes playing nurse. 

Cleo's eyes had shined with happiness, trust, and respect when he "rescued" her from level thirteen. An unfamiliar feeling had clawed at insides like a feral cat when he had carried her in his arms, but he had shoved the uncomfortable feeling aside.

He knows what he has to do; he has to find out what Cleo knows, what evidence she has, and who she handed it over too.

~~~~   
"Drink," he says, placing a straw into her mouth and holding the glass. He's not sure what he's giving her, water mixed with an unknown substance. It doesn't look or smell like Compound V. 

Whatever Madelyn gave him Cleo is drinking it down with all the gusto of a hungry baby. Her pale cheeks have a slight pink tinge to them. He takes the drink away and focuses on keeping "you can trust me" mask in place.

"Remind me to crush the life out Stillwell when I get better," Cleo groans looking at her side. "Fuck that bitch has a mean streak,".

"If I'm going to continue helping you I need to know what Stillwell's grudge against you is," he asks, trying to keep his voice caring and soft. 

"You remember that flu outbreak 15 years ago, lots of deaths. My brother was one of them," Cleo explains, he remembers it. A new flu strain, the death toll in America alone had been 4 million before the vaccine was created.

"Vought needed a way to get Compound V mainstream without anyone knowing what they were doing. Stillwell, she was new to Vought pitched the idea of a flu outbreak, put Compound V in vaccines,"

Homelander had to admit while ruthless, it was a brilliant plan, and the number of children with powers had skyrocketed, now he knew why. 

"They are sending the vaccine all around the world making a profit, American children are getting pure Compound V while other countries are getting it watered down for when Vought expands to other countries. It's sick, and they need to be stopped!" Cleo's face burns with anger. 

He knows nothing he says will stop Cleo mission of bringing Vought down, her brother had been one of those that died and blood, the family was a hell of a motivator for revenge.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Ever wonder why Stillwell has the power she has? She keeps records and proof of every horrific thing Vought has done; if she goes down so do they. I was curious and found stuff it doesn't matter. The point is what we do next," her voice burns with anger and desperation.

"I mean you evidence to back this up, right? We could make sure goes public," He's so close to getting what he needs from her, all of this to be over.

"That's what I planned to do but I didn't have time before Vought found me. Luckily I hid it in it the treehouse at parents. It's funny Vought never thought to look there then again they are all dead inside it never occurs to them that people have sentiments,".

"You did all that yourself it's impressive and you should be proud," tells her with a smile. He has to be sure she didn't tell anyone, no loose ends. 

"It would been more impressive if I had avoided Vought and I would be in lot less pain," Cleo bitterly snorts.

"You should rest some more, you need time to heal," 

~~~~~ 

Madelyn doesn't ask what he did to Cleo when he hands over the evidence, because she already knows. Homelander can tell by the way she smiles at him. 

The fact he held his friend's heart in his hand and crushed it, dumped her body where no one would ever find it doesn't phase her. He likes this about her, the lack of fear or disgust when he does what needs to be done.

He doesn't need to tell her knows about the vaccines, he can sense she already knows. His lack of repulsion at what Vought did or her role in it, it's unspoken. 

They are tied together in secrets and darkness in a way he's never been tied to anyone before and he enjoys it, craves it, and feels a certain pride that it's him and her, and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this story complete, more will be long shortly and I'm hope you are enjoying them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be like 3 chapters


End file.
